Vehicles having an electric drive conventionally utilize a high voltage storage battery for energizing an electric drive motor that operates the vehicle. Because of the large voltage utilized such as on the order of 330 volts, it is desirable to prevent arcing and to also isolate energized components from a person doing routine maintenance or other servicing.
Prior art patents which were noted during an investigation conducted for the present application include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,445,927 Shaw; 3,114,871 Schenkelberger; 3,497,027 Wild; 3,524,029 Laff; 3,581,480 O'Connor, III et al.; 3,728,586 Inhelder et al.; 3,919,507 Middleton, Jr.; 3,982,803 Bennett; 3,986,095 Nakai et al.; 4,387,951 Hall et al.; 4,443,676 Castonguay; and 4,807,895 Thomas et al.